


Cannibal

by ppage



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppage/pseuds/ppage





	Cannibal

duff有的时候真的想把他拆骨剥皮，把他身上的肉一片一片地割下来，然后花一个晚上的时间品尝。特别是看着他在台前，赤裸的上身，拉低的裤拉链，缤纷得香艳的舞台光，在那么多双眼睛面前有意或无意卖弄的色情，让他恨得牙根痒痒。虽然他们这辈子都不能拥有他，虽然他清楚他永远是他一个人的，他还是疯狂的嫉妒。他就是个天生天杀的婊子，一条随处发情的母狗，唯一完全拥有他的方法—他某天晚上演出时盯着他的背影忽然想到—就是吃了他。 **** ****

他回想起来，在床上，他在自己身下扭动的时候，柔软无骨的样子，仿佛随时可以被捏碎，就像捏爆一颗石榴。血液溅到惨白的墙上，溅到他的头发上脸上，溅得他眼前都是一片血糊。他黑色背心的正面也被带着余温的血液浸湿，贴到胸脯上。血液浸透床单，渗过床垫里一层层的棉絮，使床垫里本就有点生锈的弹簧的金属味愈发浓重起来，充斥了整个房间。新死的肉体也还如生时一样鲜活，甚至还有肌肉组织在颤动。他要撕下他绽开的皮肉混着唇上沾着的新鲜浓稠的血液一起吃。

  
于是当天晚上他就实践了。但是是一种更优雅有美感的方法。

  
他们交缠在酒店的大床上，没有开灯，但有光亮从酒店的落地窗里透过来。两人炽热的呼吸在黑暗中交织在一起，duff又骑在了他身上。当他俯身去吮吸他的脖颈的时候，他能感受到皮肤下温热的血管的跳动，近的仿佛一张口就能刺进去。他先伸出舌头，来回舔突突跳的颈动脉，就像在猎物栖息处无声无息地徘徊着的狮子。等他彻底放松，口中发出“嗯、嗯”的轻哼声时，又张嘴一口狠咬下去，仿佛吸血的蝙蝠。身下人吃痛地仰起脖子反而更方便了他的吸血活动。“你以前没这么做过，但我喜欢。”他声音里混杂着痛苦和愉悦。我可不是为了让你享受才这么做的，混蛋，duff暗想，我要吃了你。

  
他松开他的脖颈，吻沿着人鱼线下滑，他想象自己用细细密密的吻切开他。棕黑色肌肤被划开，殷红的血液细线般向四周延伸。有的滑过他的肩膀滴进他的黑发里，有的则在他的胸脯上蜿蜒流动。他用手指模拟这些细线的流向。手指跟着血流划过他的乳晕、肋骨和还在微微起伏的小腹，然后反复摩挲血液滴下去的腰际。有的会流向他的髋骨，然后沿着他大腿内侧的腹股沟流下去；有的还会浸湿他的阴毛，结成血痂，或者划过阴茎根部和阴囊，沿着会阴埋入床单。他带着爱意与愤怒一一抚过。带茧的手指触及敏感之处时会引起身下人轻微的战栗，slash好奇地半抬起头看着他手上的动作，乳头却被狠狠地拧了一下。食物还这么不乖。

  
他接着开始舔弄他阴毛上凝结的血块，看着它的表面因为沾上自己的口水而又变成稍浅的红色，口里还能尝到铁锈味。他又伸舌头去舔了舔还在滴血的阴茎根部。他的宝贝的生殖器官是他要重点享用的部分。想着，他就含住了他半勃起的阴茎。舌头在龟头上打转，戳进马眼舔流出的前液，然后上下吞吐。他每吞入一截就会用牙轻咬一次，像吃油炸棒一样，一截一截地咬断吞下去，在口里嚼的嘎嘣作响。手裹住他的阴囊揉动着，那里凝结的血让其表面凹凸不平，还有一种滑滑的触感，像红酒冻。不断从上身流下的黏稠温热的血也沾了一手，又让他想起淋上了番茄酱的法式鹅肝。slash这时应该感觉到力气的逐渐流失和因为失血过多引起的呼吸不畅与性爱导致的大口喘息叠加产生窒息感了吧。他可以想象在这两者的共同作用下，slash手指无力的抓挠着被血染红的床单，苍白地求助。贱人，我吃了你。

  
他把他翻过去进入他，他要让他在射精的那一刻心脏停摆。他抽插着，嘴不断啃食着他背后的肌肤。他咬破他的皮，看着血珠渗出，然后一个个舔掉。他注意到他的叫床声多了些平时没有的尖厉，但猎物的哀嚎往往会令捕食者更兴奋。他身下的动作越来越快，且不像以往那样节奏稳定，有一种前所未有的生猛。slash叫声一浪高过一浪，他身体绷紧，射在了早已被汗濡湿的被单上，然后失去力气，摊倒在了床上。

  
但他还没有停。他在slash腰上的手握出红印，仿佛是对猎物的标记。还用带汗的指尖来回磨蹭刚刚咬出来的伤口，在血放完之前进行最后的折磨。大力的抽插过后，他射在了里面。这是他在他被食用前的最后一次在他体内高潮，所以他用尽了力气。

  
精液射入肠壁，是他对他的洗礼，洗去台下那些贪婪的目光在他身上留下的印记，洗去他天性里可恨的放荡和轻浮，洗刷掉他对他可能有过的肉体上的和精神上的不忠。射精是绝对占有前的号角，接下来就是纵情地狂欢和飨宴。他想象自己撕咬他的骨肉，大块大块地咀嚼、吞咽；他想象自己拆开他的骨头，挖出还在砰砰跳的心脏，先亲吻，然后捏爆它的壁腔，血液洒到自己鼻子上，溅到自己睫毛上；他想象自己搅乱他的五脏六腑，把肠子扯出来绑住他的双手双脚，猥亵羞辱他的尸体……他是我的！这辈子只能是我的！！他的眼睛因为发狠而发红，在黑夜里闪着爆裂的光，握在slash腰上的手还在用力收紧，仿佛要融进他的肉里。

  
黑暗中，他身体撑在半空剧烈地发抖，过了好一会儿才终于脱力倒在了slash的背上。他像刚被救上来的溺水者一样大口地喘息。同时他也能感觉到身下人细微的颤抖和带着抽噎声的呼吸，枕头上被泪水晕湿了一片。他翻身下来，靠近slash，吻了吻他的眼眶和脸颊，一只手环住他的腰睡了过去。明天起来，他还是那个温柔的情人，他会抱着slash去洗澡，然后让他窝在自己怀里替他清理夜里留下的伤口，在他撒娇抱怨的时候亲吻他的发顶。

  
这一夜谁都没有死，没有滴血的墙，没有散落的内脏，只有发了狂的情欲，还在空气里静默地游走。其实他明白slash只会是他的，不需要任何仪式和证明，更不需要通过吞噬他的肉体完成占有。但是爱情，怎样的攫取和掠夺是才足够的呢？


End file.
